nodq_cawfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Myers
Michael Myers 'is a NoDQ CAW Superstar who debuted in Season 1. Myers is a former NoDQ CAW Champion and multiple time holder of other Championship accolades within NoDQ CAW. Despite his dangerous nature, Myers' win percentage is the worst of any NoDQ CAW Champion. At the same time, his popularity has never faded with the fans. In spite of- or perhaps because of- this, Myers is considered an underrated performer by both Aaron Rift and Wade Needham. Appearance Myers is a human male of above average height and build. He cuts an imposing figure as he refrains from excess dramatic movement and rarely expresses any emotion. His most common attire is a simple black shirt and black pair of trousers, with black shoes, though in Season 9 he also wears a blue boiler suit as seen in Rob Zombie's ''Halloween movies. The most striking aspect of Myers' appearance is his mask. Myers' mask is flat white with sunken, black eyeholes. It hides his face and, thus, also masks his emotions. Different continuities offer different explanations for the origins of Myers' mask but, in reality, it is a mask of Captain Kirk with many of the details removed to give it a more sinister appearance. Captain Kirk actor William Shatner was initially unaware of this fact, but expressed that he was honoured by it when later asked. NoDQ CAW History Season 1 Myers' debut was in the very first match of NoDQ CAW history, the first match of Season 1's NoDQ CAW Cup. He defeated Sagat in this match to advance in the tournament to crown the first ever NoDQ CAW Champion. In Myers' next match, however, he unfortunately came up short against Jason Voorhees, his tournament campaign ending in round two. During match 21, it was announced that Myers would compete in a Triple Threat match against Jason Voorhees and Freddy Krueger at Impact to determine the King of Horror. Myers would team with Freddy against Superman and The Terminator in match 23, with Myers capitalising on the Terminator's betrayal of his partner to pick up the win. However, Freddy turned on Myers almost immediately after the match, assaulting his former partner. Myers was out for a measure of revenge at Impact as he put in an incredibly impressive performance in the first ever Trip To Oblivion Match. At first going back-and-forth with Jason Voorhees, Myers would end up facing off against Freddy after the latter eliminated Jason from the match. In the end, Myers wore Freddy down with a brutal offence, including a 10/31 through part of the structure the match took place upon, eventually sending Freddy off into oblivion, allowing Myers to be crowned the King of Horror. Season 2 Myers would challenge Superman to a Trip To Oblivion Match for the NoDQ CAW Championship. Myers and Superman took one another to the limit with Myers controlling much of the match, bloodying and battering Superman with an empty oil drum. In the end, however, Myers was chokeslammed off the edge of the structure and into oblivion by Superman. Myers would not stay gone, however, returning from oblivion in match 38, a Cage Match in which Myers would be the mystery entrant also featuring Link, Superman and Batman. Myers was able to capitalise on the shock and awe his return had caused, escaping the cage first and claiming his first NoDQ CAW Championship reign as a result. Myers' first title defence would be in the first ever Roadkill Match in NoDQ CAW history, facing former Champion Link. Myers and Link took one another to the physical limit during the match, brutally assaulting one another with weaponry and vicious attacks. In the end, however, Myers failed to pay attention to the cars that sped by in the parking lot- walking towards a prone link with a weapon in hand, Myers was hit by a car that slammed into both men at the same time, causing the match to end in a draw. At Carnage, Myers would defend his NoDQ CAW Championship in a Triforce TLC Match against Link and Spider-Man. Myers was unrelenting in his determination to retrieve the Championship belt from above the ring but, ultimately, fell short as Spider-Man would win the match and the Championship. Season 3 Myers would team with Leatherface to form the Serial Killers and enter the T4. Their first opponents in the tournament would be the Mario Bros.. Myers would singlehandedly take the Marios down and would pin Mario after a Top Rope Olympic Slam to win the match. In the second round of the tournament, the team would face Mass Destruction. Struggling to take their opponents down, Myers would give the Thing a 10/31 on the entrance ramp and take a count-out victory before collapsing from exhaustion. In match 58, Myers faced Freddy Krueger ahead of their teams clashing at True Pain. Myers would bring his A-game against Freddy but ultimately be bloodied by the Iron Claw from Freddy before being pinned to lose the match. At True Pain, the Serial Killers faced the Slashers to crown the first ever NoDQ CAW Tag Team Champions in a Hardcore Match. In the closing moments of the match, Freddy would attempt to hit Leatherface with a Lucid Dream but Leatherface would dodge, resulting in Freddy hitting Jason. Leatherface would pin Jason to pick up victory in the match and the Championship for his team. Season 4 The Serial Killers would first defend their Championship against Superman and Mr. Clean in a Ladder Match. Myers' strategy paid off in the match, using Leatherface as a decoy for Superman and Mr. Clean to fight at the stage area as Myers climbed a ladder in the ring to grab the Championship belts suspended above the ring and win the match. The Serial Killers' next defence would be against Beavis and Butt-Head. Myers refused to take the challengers seriously and toyed with them in the match, though this proved costly as Beavis and Butt-Head would hit Leatherface with the Score to win the match and the Championship. Myers would interfere in Link's Roadkill Match against Mr. Clean during match 74. Link would throw Myers into the path of a speeding car, but his distraction allowed Mr. Clean to gather himself long enough to do the same to Link, winning the match. Myers competed in match 75, a Triple Threat Hell In A Cell Match also featuring Freddy Krueger and Jason Voorhees. Myers would be downed by a Protoplex from Freddy before Freddy went on to force Jason to submit, winning the match. At Quest For Gold, Myers faced Link in the opening round of the tournament for the NoDQ CAW Championship. Myers would bring a strong fight to Link but a ZDT spelled victory for the Hylian, eliminating Myers from the tournament. At Bound For Glory 2, Myers faced Sting. However, a Fake Michael Myers would arrive and give Myers an unfair advantage, helping him defeat Sting. At The NoDQ CAW Lottery, Myers was Wade Needham's seventh draft pick for NoDQ Pacific. Wade used this fact to book Myers in a rematch against Sting at End Of An Era, this time in a Steel Cage Match. The fake Myers would again show up but, this time, a Fake Sting would also appear and assist the real Sting. Myers would be pinned to lose the match but it was the fake Sting that picked up the victory, meaning Myers was never defeated by the real Sting. Season 5 Myers would compete in the first match of Season 5, a Triple Threat Match also featuring Link and Spider-Man to open the first episode of NoDQ Pacific. Myers would get himself disqualified from the match after hitting Link in the head with a lead pipe. The following week, Myers and Link faced one another in a Singles Match. Myers would lose the match under mysterious circumstances after apparently going under the ring. Myers would face Jason Voorhees on the fifth episode of NoDQ Pacific, but a second Michael Myers would appear during the match, distracting the real Myers before a Crystal Lake Slam from Jason ended the contest. Myers was scheduled to face Spider-Man on the eighth episode of NoDQ Pacific but would be attacked by the man revealed to be responsible for his recent troubles, Charles Manson. As a result, the scheduled match did not go ahead. Myers was scheduled to face Rocky Balboa on the tenth episode of NoDQ Pacific but Manson once again assaulted him, preventing the match from starting. At King of the Pacific, Myers and Manson faced one another in singles competition. Manson would attack the referee who, fed up, would fight back and give Myers the opening necessary to win the match. On the fifteenth episode of NoDQ Pacific, Michael Myers and Jason Voorhees would team up against the Brothers of Destruction. A mis-timed clothesline from Jason aimed at Kane would hit Myers by accident, giving the Brothers of Destruction the opening needed to win the match. Wanting payback, Myers interfered in Jason's match against Las Vegas Link the following week. The Hulk was dragged into the feud when he attempted to rescue Jason from Myers but Jason misread the situation and attacked the Hulk. Myers had his pyrotechnic explosion go off during the Hulk's NoDQ Pacific Championship defence against Link the following week, distracting the Champion and letting Link win the match and Championship. Myers and the Hulk would face off on the final episode of NoDQ Pacific. Myers would willingly get disqualified from the match, hitting the Hulk with a kendo stick and bloodying him. Myers would continue to attack the Hulk after the match until Jason arrived to try and make things right. This time, it would be the Hulk that misread the situation and attacked Jason as Myers stood watching the two fight from the entrance ramp. At Date With Destiny, Myers, Jason and the Hulk faced off in a Triple Threat Match to determine a #1 Contender to the NoDQ CAW Championship. After a hard fought, evenly balanced contest, Jason would win the match by delivering a Powerslam to Myers. Jason and Myers would face off at Undisputed Universe with Myers winning the match following a diving headbutt off the ambulance onto Jason. Season 6 Myers challenged Mr. Clean for the NoDQ CAW Championship on the first episode of NoDQ Action. Despite a close contest, a Clean Cut and Cleaning Press allowed Mr. Clean to maintain his momentum and retain his Championship. On the eighth episode of the series, Myers and Freddy Krueger, the Serial Killers II, would team up against the Street Fighters to determine a new team of #1 Contenders to the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship. The two teams too one another to the limit but an Elm Street Driver from Freddy to [Ryu won the match for the team as Myers kept Ken occupied. Myers would enter the 10-Man Royal Rumble Match at Spring Cleaning to determine a new #1 Contender to the NoDQ CAW Championship. Myers was the final entrant in the match but would also be the final elimination by the match's winner Superman. At Going the Distance, the Serial Killers II faced The Dark Alliance for the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship. Myers showed amazing resilience in the match, shrugging off a Duo ZDT from Las Vegas Link before succumbing to a bridging Back Suplex to lose the match for his team. Season 7 Myers would face Zatoichi on the fourteenth episode of NoDQ Action. Myers would attempt to go slowly and patiently in the match, trying to catch Zatoichi off guard. Myers' strategy proved extremely effective in the match but a Zatoichi Slam won the match for the blind swordsman. Season 8 Myers entered the 2006 NoDQ CAW Cup. His first round opponent was Leatherface. Myers would attack the referee during the match. Myers would be hit by Leatherocity and bloodied before being disqualified from the match and the tournament. At NoDQ CAW's Main Event 1, Myers entered a Triple Threat Match also featuring Sagat and Mr. Clean. Myers was hit with a Clean Sweep and Cleaning Press from Mr. Clean in the closing moments of the match but Sagat would hit Mr. Clean with a Tiger Suplex to win the match. The three men would be joined by Jason Voorhees in a Fatal Four Way Match to crown the first ever NoDQ Interactive Champion. Myers would lose the match after being pinned by Mr. Clean following a Clean Sweep. Myers would compete in a Fatal Four Way Match at NoDQ CAW's Main Event 2 to determine a #1 Contender to the NoDQ CAW Championship. Myers would unfortunately take the fall in the match, following a Crystal Lake Slam from match winner Jason. Myers would fare better at The Road to Violent Impulse 4 in facing the Terminator, where a 10/31 spelled victory for Myers. At NoDQ CAW's Main Event 3, Michael Myers and Sagat team up to face Leatherface and Mr. Clean. Leatherface would win the match by pinning Myers after hitting both Myers and Sagat with a Slice & Dice. At Violent Impulse, Myers and Leatherface faced one another in a Singles Match. After the interference of Captain Jack Sparrow, who would give both men a Pirate's Plunge and steal Myers' shoes, Leatherface would win the match after giving Myers a Top Rope Olympic Slam. At NoDQ CAW's Main Event 6, Myers and Freddy Krueger reformed the Serial Killers II after a series of strange vignettes suggesting the two had united. The duo would assault Link, one half of the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Champions on the night, jeopardising his match with Sagat. The Serial Killers II faced Conehead and Rocky Balboa at The Road to Title Haunt 3, with the #1 Contender's spot to the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship on the line. Though Conehead kicked out after Myers hit him in the back of the head with a ring bell, he did not kick out of a 10/31 and Myers and Freddy would be name #1 Contenders. At Title Haunt, the Serial Killers II challenged Superman and Link for the Championship in a Hardcore Match. Putting Link through a ringside commentary table with a double neckbreaker, the challengers double-teamed Superman to a relatively easy victory, with Myers picking up the pinfall. The new Champions would defend their title against Spider-Man and Batman at NoDQ CAW's Main Event 8. Simultaneous finishing moves from the challengers led to simultaneous pins and, though Freddy would kick out at a 2-count, Myers would not and the match and Championship would be lost for their team. At Wreckless Warzone, both Myers and Freddy would compete on Team Jason. The duo would face Mr. Clean and Sagat in a First Blood Match, which played to their strengths, with Freddy making Sagat bleed in the clutches of the Iron Claw and netting 1 point for their team. At NoDQ CAW's Main Event 9, the Serial Killers II once again faced Spider-Man and Batman for the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship, this time in a Ladder Match. Myers would be taken out of the equation by Spider-Man as Batman grabbed the belts suspended above the ring to win the match. At NoDQ CAW's Main Event 10, Myers entered the 10-Man Royal Rumble Match to determine a #1 Contender to the NoDQ Interactive Championship. Myers was the seventh entrant in the match and would eliminate Zatoichi before himself being eliminated by eventual winner Leatherface. Myers challenged Jason Voorhees for the NoDQ Interactive Championship at The Road to Holiday Havoc 2. Avoiding a Diving Double Stomp from Jason, Myers hit a 10/31 to win the match. The two faced off once more at NoDQ CAW's Main Event 12 in a Hardcore Match. Myers would appear to lose the match after the lights went out, but it was revealed that a disguised Freddy Krueger had taken his place in the match to try and make Myers lose. The fans were polled on the outcome of the match and determined Jason's victory was legitimate and would stand. The three horror icons would compete in a Triple Threat Hardcore Match at Holiday Havoc. As if to do away with any controversy, Jason won the match in emphatic fashion but putting both of his opponents through a table with a Diving Clothesline. At Fan Frenzy, Myers challenged Jason for the Championship once more in a Roadkill Match. Unfortunately for Myers, he failed to mind his surroundings and raced across the road into the path of a speeding vehicle, getting eliminated from the match. At The Road to Deadly Sin 2, Myers competed in a Fatal Four Way Match against Leatherface, Freddy Krueger and Mr. Clean. Leatherface would deliver the Slice & Dice to Myers but then end up getting attacked by Freddy, allowing Mr. Clean to sneak in and pin Myers to win the match. Myers faced Superman at The Road to Date With Destiny 5. Myers put in a determined effort, but a Super STO from Superman spelled the end of any hopes of victory in the match Myers may have held. Season 9 Myers would enter the 2007 NoDQ CAW Cup. His first round opponent would be Spider-Man. Debuting a new appearance, with a blue boiler suit, Myers was able to dissect Spider-Man in the match with three successive 10/31s gaining Myers victory in the match. In the second round, Myers faced Captain Jack Sparrow. Though Myers put on a strong showing, he felt three finishing moves from Sparrow in a row, falling to Sparrow Walking the Plank to be eliminated from the tournament. Real World History Myers is the central antagonist of the Halloween movie series and appears in every instalment of the franchise except for Halloween III: Season of the Witch. Creator John Carpenter described Myers as "almost a supernatural force" and one that is "unkillable". In fact, in many Halloween films, Myers appears to die at the film's climax, only to appear in the following film (sometimes with no explanation provided). In-ring Style and Personality Myers is an aggressive fighter not one to shy away from using weapons to gain an advantage. While much of the terror derived from his cinematic appearances comes from his slow, methodical walking speed, Myers won't resist running in the wrestling ring, nor is he afraid of occassionally climbing to the top rope. While Myers was generally a heel for most of NoDQ CAW, he was notably a babyface during his feud with Charles Manson. His tag team with Leatherface- The Serial Killers- was also well received by the fans, in no small part because of Leatherface's amusing antics. Finishing Moves *10/31 (Double-Handed Choke Bomb) *Running Chop Block *Flap Jack *Sleeper Suplex *Top Rope Olympic Slam *World's Strongest Slam *Diving Headbutt * '''Momentum Shift: Stab With Foreign Object Category:Superstars Category:Horror Icons